The Last Saint
by cyberninja320
Summary: My own version of Highschool of the dead. Basically the world is infect with a symbiotic parasite that turn the world into an anarchist hellhole and our main charter Hayate take on the world trying to save it but been a leader carries a great toll with the position, as he'll soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay so I about 15 minutes until my next classroom." this thought belong to a young man name hayate hina an everyday college student at a magical college on the rooftop drinking a mountain dew enjoying his break.

"Seriously how can you stand there without a care in world despite what happened?" that remark belongs the school's resident honor student ms saya Iwa she had black hair and yellow eyes, and she is talking about hayate being rejected by rei and went on to date his best friend gen moments later and him being okay with it all.

"wow I think that's the first time you were concerned about me." hayate said as he turned around being surprised by her question.

"Oh come on is it really that surprising."saya said ignoring his reaction and continued.

"yes actually it is normally you'd call me out when I'm feeling sorry for myself or on my bullshit and you'd just fuck off." hayate said nonchalantly towards saya.

"Well how long are you going to be up here anyway?" saya said changing the subject.

"Uh in about ten more minutes give or take." hayate said not caring about the time.

"unbelievable, god you're an idiot" saya said annoyed by hayate's carefree nature.

"Ah. there's the calling out of my bullshit." hayate said teasing saya as she walk off.

"she used to be much nicer when she was younger, what happened to make her have an eternal stick up her ass but then again I guess that's was happen when you grow up in a very prestigious household I guess." hayate thought as he look up at the sky. He looks at his pinky finger and remember a long seen forgotten promise between him and his childhood sweetheart rei.

"When I grow up hayate I'm going to be your wife" young rei said the young hayate.

"do you really mean it rei" the young hayate asked with glee.

"yep. pinky promise" the young rei said holding out her pinky and hayate his pinky around her pinky and together they said.

"cross my heart and hope to die" when hayate opens his eyes to look at his pinky once more before laughing at himself.

"heh. As if we'd hold on to a promise that we made when we're kids heh. Hayate looking at his phone the see the time, alright I guess I'll class nowwwww what is that or better yet "who" is that?"

hayate said very curiously as he grabs his binoculars of his grab to get a better look at what's happening in front of the school railing.

"Okay, so we have a brain dead dude continually banging his against the railing, now let's get a closer look at you my friend, and what the fuck?"

hayate unnerved by what he saw. This man had white ghost like skin with no eyeballs just black eye sockets with crack formed from them and his mouth looks like it was sewn shut or something. his skin wrapped tightly around his skull as if there.

"I don't like the vibes I'm get from this, okay three teachers are approaching this saw like looking motha fucka, I'm really not liking this." hayate said worried for what's going to happen and unnerving feeling he felt kept was getting bigger and bigger.

"Hey what are you doing here, this is school ground sir and we'd like you leave sir." the female teacher said unknown person unsure of why he is herein the first place.

"Maybe he just need to be ruffed up a bit to get the message." the gym teacher said as he grabbed the man by his collar and banged against railing.

" v-violence is not necessary." the female teacher said to trying telling to him there's a better way to go about it before being cutting off by the unknown man biting the lower half of Small's arm.

"gahhhhhhhhhh" mr. small screams in pain trying get the man off him.

"Damn you" another teacher says as he stabbed in the chest in an attempt to save his friend and as the man let's go of mr. small's arm he falls back screaming in pain as the other teacher circle around him to see what they can do to help ease the pain.

" let's the wound." the female asked him so they could patch him up but he said nothing until two seconds later his skin became that of the unknown man from earlier then reached out and grabbed the female teacher by her shirt and violently bite her neck.

"Ahhhhh" the female screamed in pain while tried to get him off her.

"what the fuck?" hayate said looking in horror at what he just saw before running to gen and rei's classroom.

"Okay, this is happening. The fuck." hayate says to himself in disbelief but quickly wrapped his head around what's going on but he stopped himself.

"Wait, panicking will get me nowhere the only way to through this is to keep my head on straight and stay focused. okay let go." hayate says to himself before reaching his friend's classroom.

"Gin, Rei we gotta go." hayate said to whole classroom and in response the whole classroom looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hay what's up?" gen said to his friend confused by his friend's outburst soon after hayate walk to gen to be in earshot so no one else could hear them.

"Look man I just saw some teachers get killed just in front of the school not too long ago" hayate quietly tells gin about what he saw.

"are you serious man?" gin says in disbelief.

"dude I'm not lying about this shit we need to leave now before the whole school catches wind what happened" hayate encouraging his friend to come along before things go from bad to worse.

"Hayate what you doing? We have no time for your jokes" rei says discouraging what hayate say.

"Rei think. on any other regular day I wouldn't even go to your class, so don't you thinks I came here for a good reason." hayate said pretty annoyed at the fact rei didn't believe him.

"Look rei we're going whether you like or not." hayate said not dealing with her arguing.

"hey let me go." rei said swatting hayate's hand away from her. "Rei, hayate mind be right and think about it on any other day of the week his he be minding his own business and he would be with us during lunch."

gen said backing up hayate and what he saw.

"but?" rei tried to argue against it until the school's intercom came on.

"shit" hayate said knowing what comes next.

"attention student please evacuate you classroom in an orderly- NO STAY AWAY STAY- GGGGHHHH" the sound teacher dying on mic before it cut off while the whole classroom was stuck in horror at what they heard in two seconds the entire school into chaos with student pulling each other out of the way to save themselves it became utter chaos where it was everyone for themselves.

"Come on guys, we got go now." hayate said reassuring his friends.

As hayate, gen, and rei were running through the hallway "hey where are we going hayate?" gen asked hayate no sure of where they're going.

"To the rooftop" hayate answered gen's question "why there?" gen asked even more confused by the answered.

"look man we're going to the rooftop to see how bad the situation is because I seriously doubt our school's the only who got hit and have your weapons ready." hayate answered gen with his reason while pulling out his red katana, rei used her energy to form a spear and gen used his energy to form combat gloves.

"Why isn't anybody doing anything. I mean this a magical school for god's sake shouldn't someone have an idea of what do?" rei said scared by all the chaos that is happening right now.

"Look rei even though this is a magical school nobody not even the teacher had any real combat experience or where mentally ready for that matter, so when shit got real everybody was caught with their pant down and are now falling on their face." hayate said answering rei question with the logic of what he's seen.

"how are you able keep so calm at a time a like this?" rei question him wondering how he can keep his head on straight at a time like this.

"well dad always told me that when shit hit the fan panicking will get you nowhere and the only way to get done to keep your head on straight." hayate answered rei as they make their way to the rooftop.

"NO get away from me, GET AWAY!" the scream caught the two boy attention to see rei was caught trying keep an infected teacher from biting her.

"REI!" the two boy say in unison running to her aid and as the infected continues to keep rei regain herself.

"don't fuck with me I'm the top fighter in the martial arts club!" rei said as she kicked the man off her and hitted him with her staff at with every word ending with a stab in his chest but to no effect because he was still trying to reach her.

"what. how is he still alive." rei asked herself.

"okay so stabbing them through the chest isn't worth a damn" hayate said to himself.

"don't worry rei I got ya" gen as he put the infected in a choke hold.

"gin" rei happily said to see that gin helped her but hayate saw the danger of gin's actions and ran to him with his sword ready before things got worse.

"GIN get away from that thing!" hayate yelled with fear in his voice.

"What the hell?" gen as he struggling with the infect and was horrified when the infected turned his head completely around to face gen only to bite his arm.

"gah!" gin screamed in pain.

"Oh no GIN!" rei scream horrified and trying to save him.

"Bastard!" hayate run to his friends aid.

"REI MOVE!" hayate commanded in which she did then hayate stabbed the infected all the way through until the guard hitted the infected forehead and with this the infected died letting go of gin's arm and falling to the ground.

"Okay so stabbing them through the brain is one way to put em down." hayate said to himself after killing the infected.

"Gin you okay bro, let me see your arm." hayate said rushing to his best friend's aid.

"Shit, we need to close this wound and quickly." hayate said as he rips some cloth off the dead teacher and used that and wrapped it tightly around gin's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, you should be fine man."

"Thanks bro." gin said to hayate.

"alright let's go." hayate said to his friends.

"right." gen and rei responded. The three continued running reach to the top of the school but it infested with student who are all infected. Despite that fact they still ran through the infected to get to the top and kill a few on the way when they made their way up the stairs rei stopped to look behind them and saw an infected chasing after them. she stopped to try to kill it by stabbing it through the chest (not learning from her previous attempt) the infect used the staff to slam her against wall. her looks at the infected fear in her eye and screams for help (again).

"Rei" gen and hayate said unison but gin grabbed hayate's sword then ran down the stairs and sliced the infect's head off.

"Rei you alright" gin asked as he looked at to see she was alright and reaches out his hand.

"yes I'm fine, Thank you gen." rei said as she took gin's hand to help herself up.

"nice man, but now's not the time to be all lovey dovey come on." hayate told his friends.

"gen you still with us" hayate asked gen very worried his best friend and his injury. As their to the top of the rooftop rei help gen while hayate putted desks and tables on top of the stairs so no infected could get and for a extra layer of protection he strapped them down to the railings of both sides. Using this to catch a breather hayate walked over the side to look at the landscape and he was shocked at what he saw, people dying left and right, friends turn on each other and leave them for dead and other commiting suicide.

" I guess saying shit hit the fan would be an understatement at this point term hell on earth seems more appropriate than ever now." hayate said to himself out loud.

gen and rei come to look at what hayate out curiosity and they saw the same set of things he was seeing and was horrified at the sight the city they was now burning. Fires started everywhere, helicopter flying around, series of screams and cries of help filled the air. "no I can't that is happening, WHY IS HAPPENING EVERYTHING WAS FINE UP UNTIL NOW SO WHY!?"rei yells horrified by everything that's happened.

"Rei, Rei look at me alright everything's fine, everything's alright just calm down okay" gin says as he holds her in his arms.

"you good?" gin asked rei.

"yeah" rei said feeling at peace within gin's arms. while hayate watches this which a smile on his face.

"heh. I see why you chose him rei." hayate thought to himself.

"he does what I dream of doing and he makes you feel safe." hayate continues to think to himself but was interrupted by gin coughing up blood.

"GIN!" both rei and hayate said extremely worried.

"gin, gin look at me, Look at me man you're gonna be alright okay?" hayate tell gen and he does so hayate sees darkness under his eyelets and the life slowly fading from his eyes.

"heh,So it's just the movies huh, one bite and it game over heh heh." gin says laughing at the irony of it all, "no,no,no, gin gin, look at me, look at me you're my brother, you are My Brother alright?" hayate says to gin trying to keep him alive but his attempts fell upon death's door.

"that's right gin I need you, please don't leave me here, please?" rei says to gin with tears in her eyes

"hey hayate do me one last favor alright man?" gen says to hayate while looking at him.

"anything man, anything in the world" hayate says to gin hold his brother's hand tightly.

"I want you to kill me before I turn too….I want to go out as who I am, not some reject zombie." gen asked hayate.

"what?" hayate said shocked by the request.

"no no no you can't there's still time we can find you a cure and-" rei said with tears running down her face trying to convince gen out the idea.

"THERE'S NO TIME AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THEM I WANT TO GO OUT AS A HUMAN!"gin yells at rei and is accepting of his fate.

"Please man don't let me become one of them please." gen pleaded to hayate.

"Alright brother I give you a painless death." hayate said to gin reluckented to do so but he saw no other option.

"no hayate you can't you can't do this please" rei pleaded to hayate and hold on to gin for dear life trying to protect him.

"Please rei don't make this harder than it needs to be." hayate said pulling rei away from gin so he could fulfill gin's dying wish and as he readies up for the slash he remember the time he and gen spent together and their vow of brotherhood, as he remembers all those hayate finds it harder to deliver the slash or steady his hands for that matter.

"I've always treasure our friendship brother." gen says look up at hayate with a warm smile and hayate tighten his grip and with a scream he cuts off the best friend's head.

"NO!" rei screams out and breaks down crying while hayate drops to his knees with his head down and covers up his now dead best friend crying as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**(author's notes: hello everybody and thank you so much reading my stories. this story is based off high school of dead but my own version, but your already figure that out by chapter 1, this may follow the original but only at certain points. also if you have any idea on how to this story more interesting please let me know.)**

Chapter 2

Rei broke down crying over the lifeless corpse that is gin while hayate looks at his best friends corpse filled with regret and sorrow.

"Why, Why WHY do you killed him" rei lashes out at hayate and he just stood there.

"because that's what he wanted, him didn't want to turn and infect you." was all hayate could say.

"I would have been fine with that." rei says to hayate.

"He wouldn't want that" hayate says to rei.

"how do you know huh huh, all you think about is yourself?" rei say to hayate. Hayate's eye widen with rage at what rei assumes of him

"oh I get it heh I get it, you wanted gin to get bitten, you were happy to kill him, you hated gin because he was dating me." rei said hayate and in response hayate grabbed rei by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL HIM , HE WAS MY BROTHER, HE WAS FAMILY ,I LOVED HIM AND YOU'D REALLY THINK I'D HATED HIM OVER THE SIMPLE FACT THAT HE WAS WITH YOU, YOU! YOU THINK I'D CHOOSE YOU OVER MY FAMILY HUH HUH!" hayate said with pure rage in his voice but he letted her go then she fell to her knees.

"Tch, I'm done." hayate said turning and walking toward to the infect in the direction that leads to door that goes inside of the school.

"Wait where are you going?" rei asked hayate as he get ready to jump over the railing.

"I'm going to fight and find more survivors and get the hell out here." hayate said to rei as he reading himself.

"What? You can't!" rei tried to sway him from going through with it.

"I'll be more useful outside then here and besides you don't want here either." hayate said to her getting ready to jump but rei runs as fast as she could and hugs him.

"wait, I'm sorry hayate. I'm sorry please don't leave me here please"rei said running to grab hayate by his shirt and hold on tightly.

"Why the sudden change I thought you hated my guts and would it be better if we went our separate ways" hayate said to rei unfazed by her request.

"I don't want to lose you too please, I didn't mean what I said so please stay with me!" rei said to hayate with tears in her eyes, Hayate deciding to let it go and went to hug her.

"very well, my brother wouldn't have want me to leave anyway." hayate said to rei still holding her in his arms.

"thank you hayate." rei said to him while burying herself in his arms.

**(author's note: so guys what you think of my guys? do they act like the orginial cast because I'm trying to avoid that. so tell me what you think good?bad?or somewhere in the middle.")**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: sorry for the long wait guys. I just have a lot of other stories I'm working on and if you find this short sorry about that but I make my best effort to add new chapter so look forward to it. P.S. sorry for any typos you might find.)**

Chapter 3

"Move bitch,Ah!" chaos still happening in the school.

"this can't be real, right mommy." a wounded student said to an already infected student only to be eaten.

"Hey saya where are you going?" this came from a brown haired with strips of blonde in his edges headed young man named mason lucas with the ability of the gunslinger.

"Isn't it obvious we getting out here, if you've got a better idea I'm all ears."saya said look at mason.

"will I was thinking of going to the teacher in the facility office-". Mason said to saya but she stop in front of him.

"that's not going to work, most of the teachers are running their tails between their legs and have no idea what to do." Saya said cutting mason off.

"but saya… I just…" Mason struggles to process everything that is happening before saya stop in front of him.

"let me ask you a question, you wanna live or die." Saya ask mason.

"well I want to live of course" Mason as he look down at his feet.

"Look over, a lot of student had the same idea as you and let's see how it turns out for them." Saya said to Mason looking at the students who made it to the facility room.

"Please sir open up" one of the student said banging on the facility door only to be pounced on an infected teacher and other infected teacher started pouring out as well Mason looks on in horror.

" If you want to live than come with me." Saya said point to mason.

"Okay" Mason respond to Saya.

"let's blondie." Saya said back to Mason.

"right" Mason said following her.

(let's go back to Hayate's group)

"I promise you Gin, I won't hesitate ever again." Hayate said to himself as he look over his dead friend's corpse one last time before walking to the railing.

"So what's the plan Hayate?" Rei asked walking to him.

"The plan is as I said before Rei." Hayate reading his sword.

"Okay." Rei asked him reading her spear.

"first is the nurse's office then to saya and finally to the facility room" Hayate said to Rei while looking at the infected horde wandering aimless on the rooftop.

"Alright. You ready Rei?" Hayate asks Rei as he about to jump into the horde.

"Yeah." Rei says with confidence ready to jump as well.

"Alright, Let's go." Hayate said to rei as he and she both leap over the railing into the horde. They landed on their feet and charged into the horde, slashing through them as if their were paper.

"Stay close to me alright?" Hayate said as he continued his assault.

"Got it." Rei said following behind him.

(let's see how the other group fare in this)

"Hey Saya do you have your phone on you?" Mason asks Saya as they hide.

"Of course not I'm an honor student and even if I did who would you call" Saya answering and asking Mason.

"Well I going to call the police and-" Mason said only to be cut off by Saya.

"That won't work, look at what going on right now don't you think the police have been dealing with this already. But yet we've heard no sirens or a evac order for that matter." Saya to mason.

"well what about the national guard?" Mason asks Saya.

"God you're so simple minded. Look at all of this, don't you the national guard is already tried, listen there are 127 million in japan, how many do you think work for the national guard and what if the same thing's been happening inside national guard. My point is that neither the police nor the national guard can do anything." Saya said to mason crushing his hopes. As an infected catches their attention they run away from it.

"This way." Saya said to Mason.

"Right." Mason said following her.

"Christ, the only reason why I'm even with this dumbass is because Hayate isn't around, I'm such a nice person." Saya thought as they ran to the workshop classroom.

(let's change to the nurse's office to it going over there).

"hey buddy you alright" a male said to his classmate only to see his classmate infected like the rest, he freaks out then grabs an iron pole with a scream his kills his classmate.

"forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." the male student says as he stabs the infected and behind a purple haired nurse with a hot body runs around scrambling to find the right materials and her name is Olivia Scarlet.

"Shit, what on god's green earth is happening right now. I no matter what I do nothing seems to work, I called the police and national guard and firefighter but no response from anything of them. This is just like the walking dead series I was watch last night." Ms. Scarlet said look anything that might help as the other came behind tired.

"I don't now's the time to be scrambling Ms. Scarlet, come on we got to go" the male student says to her

"Hold on kid, let me be grab as many things as I can carry." Ms. Scarlet says to the student while grabbing the things she needs.

"Okay be please make it quick." the male says to her only to be interrupted the infected come through the window.

"Ms. Scarlet!" the male student said reading himself to fight only to be bitten by the infected.

"M-Ms. Scarlet please run!" the male student says to her while being eaten.

"Hey I'm sorry but who are you again?" Ms. Scarlet says look at what the student in horror.

"Are you serious right now?" the student said dumb founded by the fact that Ms. Scarlet didn't know his name. But one infected had it head sliced and the rest followed suit by a girl who was killing them in a ballet of death and when the room two saw a girl with lemonade colored hair with dark ruby eye colors hold a katana in hand, she walks to the wounded student.

"Say boy what's your name?" the girl asks him.

"James *cough* James Junko ma'am" James said to the girl.

"James, it's okay my name is Saeko Akame I'm a sophomore and captain of the kendo club. James you did a great job in protect Ms. Scarlet you have my thanks. You do know what happen you get bitten yes, do you want your parent and friends to see you like that? If that the answers no then I'll end you life as painless as I can though I've never a human before." Saeko says to James.

"P-Please do that." James asks Saeko accepting his fate.

"Wait you can't be serious right now." Ms. Scarlet says to Saeko try to stop her.

"Stay back you're the school nurse right, I got it but I can handle this" Saeko said to Ms. Scarlet as she prepares to kill the boy.

" This boy will die with honor and I will make sure of that." Saeko says as she prepares to deliver the killing blow, James accepts his fate with a smile waits for the killing blow and in one swift strike Saeko cuts downward on James's head. Ms. Scarlet is horrify as what she just saw but there was no time to grieve as more infected started coming as Saeko reads for the the fight she started to wear a smile on her face. **(A/N:yes she is crazy bitch)**

(let change back to Saya and Mason)

"Lock that door behind you." Saya ordered mason as he did what she said.

"It's locked Saya." Mason said walking to Saya and sees her grabbing work tools.

"Hey what are you doing?" Mason asks Saya who is looking at construction tools she laid them on the desk.

"You're one of those shut-in nerd, a gun nerd or something surely you can do something this stuff was in the aliens movies" Saya said to Mason hoping he make a weapon out of what she gathered.

"Am I allowed to do this?" Mason asked her while holding onto his dog tag.

"Hell yeah, you got all you need to make a weapons out these stuff for god sake" Saya said to him.

"This is really happening." mason said to himself with a wicked smile across.

"H-Hey Mason?" Saya nervously called him name but with no response and as infected crack the glass.

"Hey Mason if you have a brain say something." Saya said to with fear as she looks at the infected trying to get through the door and with 3 seconds the door broke down with infected pouring through and as Saya screams a bullet nail an infected in the head saya look behind Mason with two revolvers in hand and wearing a wick smile and bloodthirsty eyes.

"Let's go." was all Mason said before he killed all the infected in the doorway.

"Saya I converted all the tools you've gather into ammo, grab em and put em in a bag" Mason order Saya which she really didn't like.

"What give you the position to order me around." Saya said back to Mason who look with a killer's eye back quickly changed back to his normal face.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" Mason asked her in which her give in.

"Fine." Saya said grabs a bag and filled it with ammo clips.

"Here give this, I'm not gonna be the only one carrying this stuff." Saya said pushing another ammo filled bag against Mason's chest and she run to the doorway and scans the area.

" Hey saya can I ask you something?" Mason says before following her.

"What is it?" Saya says to him.

"Well, why did you chose me?" mason asking her curious about their pattern ship.

"Why? Because aside from that my abilities aren't meant for fighting and someone else I know is nowhere to be found, and I'm a nice person." Saya answered Mason in which he just give in to her answer.

"Yeah I can see that. Oh well" mason said to himself going into gunslinger mode.

"Look at you captain commando, something finally click." Saya asked Mason while she's impressed by him. **(A/N:Yes she has a smart-ass comment for everyone)**

"It's not everyday you get to do this shit." Mason said to Saya with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Three in front of you." Saya said to Mason and in response Mason focused on the infected and fired.

**(A/N: this was chapter 3 of the Last saint, so tell what you guys think please comments down below to let me know what you like about and more info about the infest will be reveal in the Next chapter to stay tuned.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:Hello my lovely reader. before we start this I want to give a big shout out to Nightshade408 for helping me in my pursuit to become a better writing seriously I recommendation his stories you'll love them. and a big shout out to all of you guys for sticking me because this story was made in very very earlier stages as a writer I hopes enjoy chapter it took but it's done. thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.)**

Chapter 4

As Hayate and Rei made through the infected horde in sync with each other's attack, their aim was to find any survivors and leave school grounds.

"Rei aim for the head, heart or slice them apart. That's how you kill them."Hayate told while he is still slicing through the infected.

"Got it?" Rei responded as she kills one. They make their way through the hallway until they hear sword slicing through flesh.

"Hayate?" Rei said look up him hoping that she wasn't the only one who hearing that right now

"yeah I hear it too, come on let's go." he said as their ran towards the sounds of a katana cutting through meat. Hataye turns the corner to see Saeko and together surrounded by dead infected.

"Hey. Saeko." Hayate said calling out her name grabbing the attention of both and Saeko.

"Oh. Hayate, Rei it's so good to see that you're alive." Saeko said relieved to see that the two alright.

"Oh thank goodness you two are still alive." said hugging Hayate out of pure joy.

"likewise." Hayate said backing from 's hug.

(let go back to saya and mason)

"Hey Saya what are you doing?" Mason asked her trying to figure the purpose of why she is watering towels. I mean why does she need to do that, it's almost she trying to testing a theory #sarcasm **(A/N:and yes I did just do that)**

"Shut up and watch blondie" Saya tells Mason as she threw the wet towel at the infected but to no response, she tries again but this time she throws the towel at locker and this time the infected responded and it walked to the lockers, pushing its face against the locker door and continued walking into it.

"You see that, they're just like zombies they only react to the sound and are completely blind." Saya said to Mason.

"well what about heat? " Mason asked Saya curious about what would happen.

"I'm sure we'll plenty of opportunities to try that out, but for now let move. " Saya said to Mason as they started to another area.

"wait, are we going outside?" Mason asks saya because he doesn't like aimless running.

"well yeah, we definitely not staying here that's for damn sure." saya ready to move.

"but my feet are starting to hurt." Mason said looking away from saya which stop and look at him with a stern look. Oh shit here it comes.

"And that's why you're so weak, lighten up on the walmart doughnuts start working outstart ut."saya said annoyed with mason's whining which help only to alert infected to their area.

"Come on we gotta go." saya said to mason before grabbing his hand and started running to the facility room.

(change back to hayate and rei meeting up with saeko and olivia)

"I can't tell you how good it is to see some similar faces that are not walking corpses." Rei said to them with joy in her voice.

"So have you encountered any casualties along the way?" Hayate asked Saeko and changing the topic. Not because he didn't enjoy this moment he did but he wanted to make sure that they were okay.

"Well I had to kill a student before he turned completely." Saeko said to Hayate who was unfazed by what she did.

"Was that student the only casualty?" Hayate asked Saeko in a tone filled with sadness.

"Fortunately yes" Saeko responded to him understanding why he took this tone and it not that she didn't feel remorse it's just that there was not no point to cry anymore.

"Speaking of which where's Hen?" asks Hayate and Rei unaware of what happened to him and the two only looked down, face in sorrow.

"Gen's dead." Hayate answered with sorrow in his voice. The news shocked both Saeko and Ms. Scarlett.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to." said to them feeling bad for the subject up.

"It's okay, it had to be done." hayate said to her accepting what happened.

"anyway, what's the plan now?" Saeko asks Hayate changing the topic again. Try to get out of this downer mood.

"Right. The plan so far is to find any survivors and head to the facility room and see how far this thing has spread." Hayate answering Saeko getting his head out of the mud only to hearing gunshots and that sound Hayate a sense of joy.

"I know that gunshot anywhere." Hayate said wearing a smile across his face. Because he knows who is likely shooting.

"And it came from the facility room" saeko added.

"Come on, let go" hayate told the group as he started running towards the source and they followed behind him.

(back to saya and mason)

Mason shot one infected in the head as they made their way through the parasites infested hallway.

"If you keep shooting them how will we learn about them?" Saya asked Mason being very irritated at that situation.

"I don't know what's going on in your head but I prefer to stay alive, thank you very much. You can study them better when they're dead." Mason tells her still shooting. Because he did not want them anywhere close to him.

"excuse me?" Saya said to him because she felt but his wanted to live but mostly he just ignored her wants. **(That need for Data collection is gonna get yo ass kill woman.)**

"Onto another topic my clip is almost empty." Mason told saya making her yell at him.

"YOU THINK THAT'S MY PROBLEM, JUST HURRY UP AND RELOAD IT THEN" saya yells at him .

"But they're right behind you, see" Mason nonchalantly tells Saya as he pointed at the infected, saya look behind her and sees the infected and screamed. Which was heard all through the school. **(A/N:Scream Bitch Scream.)**

"It's Saya, come on we gotta hurry." Hayate told the group as they picked up the pace.

(switch groups)

"M-Mason!" Saya calls his name while backing away from the infected teacher.

"oh shit no I'm out."Mason tells her he rushes to help her his hand was full with the infected.

"oh no, SAYA!" Mason called out to her. Saya crawls backwards from the infected teacher until her backed up against the school trophies and throws them at it.

"GET BACK, STAY BACK" saya says as she throws the trophies at the infected to no avail and seeing this she desperately looks for something else until she sees the drill from the workshop and uses it on the infected luckily the drill was through it skull and she pulled the trigger as hard as she could "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME".

"SAYA!" Hayate yells her name and springs into action by throwing a sword made his up of his magic at the infected.

"kill the rest!" Hayate tells the group as he continues attacking, in one slash Hayate kills two in one strike.

"Interesting." Saeko to herself impressed by what Hayate did but focused on the battle killing two as well killing both with ease and smile when she finished, Rei stabs one, as Hayate sees the ammo clips and sees Mason he dives for the ammo and throws them and shouts.

"Mason, catch!" hayate says to him as mason emptied his clips just in time to catch the bullets in his chambers, reloaded in fired at the remaining infected. And with that the room was clear of infected.

"So, that was a thing." Hayate said recalling himself and looked at everyone.

"How you been Mason, still holding strong? " Hayate asks Mason trying to keep everything in high spirits.

"Oh, yeah as you can see I'm doing just fine." Mason says to him but Hayate quickly to notices of Saya broken state of mind and runs to her aid.

"hey Saya." Hayate calls her but was shortly cut off by Rei and Olivia running to her so he decides to go lock the doors.

"I don't believe we've properly been introduced yet, I'm Saeko Akame captain of the swordsman club and a senior and I'm sure you know the school nurse Olivia Scarlett." Saeko said introducing herself to Mason.

"oh. I'm Mason Lucas a sophomore as well and these are my friends Saya a sophomore and you already know Hayate." Mason said extends his hand out for a handshake which saeko followed suit and shook his hand.

"Hey Hayate who's your friend besides you?" Mason asked Hayate as he pointed to Rei because they never met.

" I can introduce myself, I'm Rei Yumi, I'm the captain of the spearman's martial arts club." Rei said to Mason. Not wanting Hayate to talk for her.

"nice to meet you." Mason said to Rei with a smile. Because he never interacted with girls a lot outside of his family.

"why are you talking to her like she's your senior Mason, she flunked last year remember." Saya tells Mason as she gets up.

"Hey Saya, that was uncalled for." Hayate tells saya because there was no need for that and when he reached out he saw her at her most vulnerable.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED. You all should be lucky I'm in the same school as you, I'm-I'm."saya says breaking when Saeko put her hand on her shoulder.

"it's okay, that's enough." Saeko tells saya. When she looks in the mirror she sees how bloody she is.

"look at me, my clothes are all dirty mom will." Saya stops mid sentence and as Hayate walks behind her she begins to cry into Saeko arms falling down to her knees and as the room filled Saya cries the rest of the group fell silent.

**(A/N: so what do you guys think? it took some time to iron out all the error that I could spot, and I was stare it for some time too, but tell me what you guys think of this chapter? is it good?bad? leave a comment. and more are on their)**


End file.
